


A fleeting world without interesting things

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: I used my thoughts to make myself cry and to write this..., based on Kazama Hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{He doesn't know why he is telling his rival about this—he only knows that right now, in this moment, there's nothing of their rivalry left.}</p><p>Sanosuke talks to Kyo for a last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fleeting world without interesting things

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHGdGplSlZg  
> The scene described happens from about 2:40 onwards of this video; starting at the moment when Sano asks Kyo to tell him about his friend. I also used the translations/subs as part of the conversations in here; as you can guess, I don't own these lines of the dialogues as well as I don't own the characters.
> 
> 2\. Writing this was really hard for me because watching the end of Kazama Hen was just too much; too sad and so on. T_T I litterally cried my eyes out while watching it and even only thinking about the cute bromance between Sano and Kyo right before his death still makes me cry. So it was really hard not to just start crying at school (which is where I wrote this) - I'm just crying right now, while I'm writing this into my laptop xD
> 
> 3\. Have fun while reading! - Well, as much as you can, with such a story. But anyways, please enjoy this fic!

Panting, Sanosuke falls to the ground, his hand covering the deep wound in his stomach.  
“Oi. You okay, Harada?” Kyo asks with a slight hint of worry in his voice, taking the red spear which is laying a few meters away and stepping closer to the redhead. “You're not dead, are you?”  
“I'm... not dead...”  
The black-haired oni smiles sarcastically, holding out the spear to its owner. “Here.”  
Sanosuke takes his spear, using it as a support to get up into a sitting position. “Hey... tell me...”  
“About what?” Kyo sits down next to him.  
“About your friend... you promised, right?” Sanosuke coughs slightly.  
Kyo shrugs, “Okay then.—You know, I'm not backing the Choushuu because of some old debt... I'm doing it for one man. As a former vassal, he led the Choushuu to victory countless times!”  
The redhead raises one eyebrow. “Sou ka...”  
“But he was dragged down by his illness,” the oni continues. “He fought and died that way. It had nothing to do with greed or any crap like that. He did it for his dead master; for someone to believe in the future of this country.—Kinda like you,” he adds after some seconds of silence.  
“No,” replies Sanosuke, because he thinks about this in a different way. “I'm not such a respectable man. You know—I'd be satisfied with marrying a woman and living for her sake,” he explains honestly. He doesn't know why he is telling his rival about this—he only knows that right now, in this moment, there's nothing of their rivalry left.  
Is this because both of them know that he won't live much longer?  
Sanosuke already feels the life running out of his body, but he is just kind of happy that he's able to spend his last time with someone he knows, even if it's his rival.  
“Living for a woman, you say?” Kyo asks thoughtfully. “Isn't that different from what you're doing?”  
“No, it's not,” the redhead answers. “With this spear... I was happy to create an era.”  
“You... create an era, huh?” Kyo doesn't think of Sanosuke as someone who resembles himself, but he can clearly see some similarities between the former commander and his dead friend, even if Sanosuke doesn't think so.  
And in some kind of synchronicity, the two of them mumble, “We happily live in this fleeting world without interesting things...”  
This reminds them of something.  
When Kyo has first told him the human world had no interesting things, Sanosuke has eagerly tried to prove the opposite. He has spent nights thinking about interesting things he can tell his rival about when they meet the next time. The only thing willing to cross his mind has been love, because he doesn't know how demons handle things like marriages.  
But now, when he's about to die, Sanosuke realizes that Kyo is right—that he has been right from the beginning: For those who are like oni and the Shinsengumi who can't find love, there's nothing interesting in this world.  
The redhead slowly gets up completely and throws his spear towards Kyo, who catches it.  
“Show yourself for my sake,” the demon repeats what he has told him at their very first encounter.  
Sanosuke replies, “Someday again,” because he knows they'll meet again for sure.  
It doesn't matter why and when they'll meet—and where he knows it from—he just knows it, and that's the only important thing right now.  
“Let's play,” Kyo adds with a hint of sadness in his usual playful and sarcastic grin. A few seconds later, he says, “You know, Harada, I wanted to tell you this when you die, and that's why I'm glad we've fought here together.”  
“What... do you want to tell me?” His voice is getting weaker and weaker now with every word he says.  
“You... argh, I want to say that I was wrong!”  
“Wrong... about what?”  
“I was wrong when I told you this world wasn't interesting. I mean, I think you're the most interesting human I've ever met.”  
“Ain't your friend interesting, too?”  
“There's exactly one more interesting point about you I wasn't able to find about him. The fact that you're so different and similar to him at the same time.”  
Sanosuke lets out a small, hoarse laugh. “Maybe... you've got a point. Hey, Shiranui...”  
“What's the matter, Harada?”  
“Ah... my spear. Can you go and take it to Shinpachi? I'll... repay you... when we meet again.”  
Kyo laughs bitterly, “Heh, you've surely learnt how to talk to me. But no need to repay me; I'll do this to fulfil the last wish of the most interesting man in this world.”  
“You... this sounds so dramatic...”  
“It wasn't meant to.”  
“I guess I have to thank you, then...”  
“No need for that either. Just make sure you're fine when we meet again,” Kyo snorts, pushing away the overwhelming sadness that crashes him with full strength.  
He's a full-blood demon, and this man doesn't have any connection to him besides their friendly rivalry. He doesn't have to cry. He shouldn't be sad.  
The problem about this is the “friendly” which actually makes Kyo feel a little sad for having to watch him die—but he wants to stay with Sanosuke until he has taken his last breath.  
But this happens too soon.  
Just a few seconds later, Sanosuke has just whispered a “thank you...” which sounds sad and happy at the same time, he closes his eyes and doesn't open them again.  
“Harada? Oi, Harada, open your eyes! Answer me!” Then, he realizes that it's too late. “Harada... okay.” Kyo takes a deep breath. “Then... I'll make you a place to rest and go look for Nagakura, huh? Alright?”  
Of course he doesn't get an answer, so he just lifts up the motionless body.

“Yo,” he says, watching Nagakura turn around confusedly.  
“You...!”  
Kyo holds out the spear and says, “Got a gift for you” before throwing it towards the brown-haired warrior.  
Nagakura catches it. “You killed Sano?”  
He didn't, but he doesn't feel like explaining this right now. “Fine, you wanna go?”  
“Nope, Sano ain't such a weak guy that he'd be done in by you,” Nagakura says and he sounds like he also tries to push away the sadness. There are tears in his eyes and his voice is shaking a bit, though—these are perfect proofs of the feelings he's facing on the inside.  
“Aren't you one to talk,” Kyo mutters and turns away when he suddenly hears Nagakura's quiet “thank you.”  
“Farewell,” he just says, but he looks back at the samurai with a glance that says “I didn't kill him and it was his will that I'm the one to bring you his spear.”  
Nagakura nods as a sign that he understands.  
When Kyo leaves, he can see him move the same way Sanosuke always did, spinning the spear around his hand and smiling sadly, “I'll live on, Sano.”  
And when he finally is alone—when he thinks he is alone—he mumbles, “When fighting, he covered my back... His memory will live on in this spear, going forward. For now, we part—farewell.” Deeply lost in his thoughts, he adds, “See you again, Sano. I can't come over to where you are yet, but we'll meet again—definitely.”

Kyo grins sarcastically when he hears these words. He has decided to stay a little longer in order to see how Nagakura reacts to his best friend's death—and he has gotten a very satisfying answer.  
“This world is a strange place... I've watched interesting guys die one right after another. My friend... and that guy.”


End file.
